


A Nereid's Cold Touch

by florel, La_Saffron



Category: Fairy Tail, Greek Mythology
Genre: Abusive Past, Alternate Universes, Aye Sir, Confused Lucy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gray is a nudist, Past Relationship(s), Reader Is Badass, Someone feed Natsu, The 50 Nereids, War, major death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florel/pseuds/florel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps she should've died in the water. Perhaps Mother Goddess Amphitrite should've left her there to drown instead of saving her. And she should have stayed in Ancient Greece instead of being sent to Earthland, where dimwitted men roamed the lands. </p><p>Strange enough, only one captured her heart...and never gave it back. She hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Alright, you frozen-brained idiot, come at me with everything ya got!”

“Yeah? Don’t ask for a death wish, you screwed up pig-head!”

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Both children clashed at each other with heads colliding harshly, a dull clapping noise ringing through the air, but that didn’t stop them from their brawl. What started it, no one really knew, but then again, those two always looked for a reason to fight, from the tiniest flinch to the roll of an eye.

You sipped your water quietly, not wanting to get involved in another pointless brawl that would drag on endlessly. You sighed. Ezra and Master were usually the ones who would step up to stop the two before they hurt each other, but everyone knew you could too if you wanted to. That was more often than not the problem though.

You were a particularly nice person, only acting scary when you deemed necessary. This was one of those times. You shot up from your seat, anger flashing in your eyes. Guild members from other tables that were fighting paused when you passed, only daring to continue their squabbling until you had finished walking by. 

You approached the two children, both lost in a cloud of dust due to their punches, kicks and scratches. “Now, boys—” you started, but you immediately found yourself falling backwards. Two fists were the last things you saw before your vision blacked out.

A loud and abrupt thud broke through the chaos of the room and the entire guild froze in horror. Gray and Natsu slowly creaked their heads fearfully to see your fallen body, their fists outstretched in your direction.

A moment of agonizing silence passed before your (e/c) eyes suddenly shot open, a murderous look in them. Natsu and Gray yelped and hugged each other tightly as your body dissolved in water and re-formed so that you were standing once again. A sleek double sided blade liquified in your clenched fists. 

Both boys began to cry and bow in sync on the ground. “We’re sorry! We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to punch you, we swear! Oh please, forgive us—”

“ _ **SHUT UP!**_ ” You roared, startling the guild. You swung downward and the sword slammed in between the two prostrating wizards.

They almost fainted from fright as anime sweat drops flowed down their faces. “We’ll shut up! We promise!” they both squeaked.

You willed another dark dagger that could make monsters cry for their mamas appear in your other hand. “Now listen up, you fools. If you _ever_ make me angry like this again…”

You raised your weapon above your head, eyes swimming with bloodlust. “ _ **I’LL TEAR YOUR HEADS OFF, DEVOUR YOUR SOULS, AND FORCE YOU INTO BEING MY SLAVES FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!!!**_ ”

Your glare softened a bit as you scolded the boys in a gentler tone, however still maintaining the icy undertone that send chills down everyone’s spines. “Is that understood?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” the mages whimpered, not daring to provoke you more than necessary. Your weapons disappeared as you marched passed the kneeling boys and out of the guild hall, but not before ripping an old request off the board with a giant watery hand.

Gray and Natsu didn’t dare to budge until after you left, letting out the tension drain from their bodies at the sound of guild doors slamming behind you. They glared at each other, but didn’t so much as make a sound, should your excellent hearing cause you come back and fulfill your threat. Gray cautiously got up and dusted himself off, making his way towards the bar, still shaken by what he just witnessed. 

Master sighed as he sipped his beer. "Those are a rowdy bunch, aren't they?"

Macao nodded and smiled. "Especially (Name). She's gonna be really something when she's all grown-up."

Wakaba let out a hoarse laugh, the cigar bouncing in his mouth. "What do you mean? She's already grown-up!"

"Yes..." Master mumbled as he frowned at the door, then turning to frown back at Gray, "Yes..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bells rang throughout the city of Magnolia. The locals buzzed with excitement as they rushed to make their markets look as clean and beautiful as possible. Every family had prepared a special gift for the homecoming of a wizard who had been gone for over a year on a perilous quest.

The guild hall doors slammed open. Jet and Droy dashed inside, startling the guild members. “BIG NEWS!”

Lucy turned around, confused by all the commotion and the strange bells ringing from the center of town. “What? I thought Gildarts already returned!”

Mira beamed at her. “Oh no, it’s not Gildarts this time. The bells symbolize the people’s love and appreciation for one of our most esteemed wizards. She left on a quest before you joined the guild which is why she was never around for you to meet her. But it’s better late than never, right?” She turned to raise her head to Master Makarov, who sat cross-legged sipping his beer.

“Master!” He looked up. “She’s returned! Master, she’s back!” Mira laughed.

The old man grinned in return. “Yes, it seems she is. Mira, gather the guild and prepare them for what’s to come. It would seem we have a seductress on our way.”

Mira squinted happily. “Yes, Master!”

Lucy turned back to the mage. “Wait, what does he mean by ‘seductress’? Mira? Mira?! _MIRA_!” But Mira was already long gone, off fulfilling Master’s orders. Lucy sighed in frustration as she surveyed the room. Gray was chuckling from behind her while Natsu pumped his fists. Erza stood off to the side looking uncharacteristically anxious as she started to fret with her hair and shuffle her feet.

Lucy finally spotted Mira going about, handing everyone a small purple square which they would proceed to gulp down with a glass of water. The blond strode over to Team Natsu. “Just what is going on?!”

Natsu plugged his ears. “Jeez, Lucy, you ain’t gotta be so loud all the time.”

“Aye, sir!”

“Shut up, you annoying feline!” Lucy pivoted to face Gray. “Who’s coming? Why is Mira handing everyone pills? And why does everyone insist on leaving me in the dark?!”

Gray patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Lucy. It’s just one of my old friends coming back to town. God, it feels like forever since we’ve seen her. How long has it been again?”

Erza looked up in thought. “Hmm, about a year or so, I believe.”

Lucy recoiled in fright, “Is...is she an S-class?” Titania smiled and nodded, Lucy’s eyes grew. “Just what kind of job did she take!?”

Natsu slammed his fists together and started to stretch. “A decade quest! _And_ she finished it within a year! I can’t wait to put her skills to the test when she comes back! I’M ALL FIRED UP NOW!” His growing arrogance was abruptly cut short as Natsu suddenly found his face suddenly pressed hard against a wooden pillar. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Gray rolled his eyes while he continued to press Natsu into the pillar, “She’s a water spirit and only idiots like you don’t get that water wipes out fire.”

Natsu turned to clash heads with the ice mage. “Oh, yeah? You’re one to talk, you pervert!”

“You wanna go, coals-for-brains? You wanna go?! I’ll take you head on!”

Erza cut in with a shove of her hands. “Enough you two! You know she doesn’t like it when you boys fight, so please for her sake, can you both just at least _try_ to behave for a day? Besides, you know perfectly well how she likes to settle fights…” she left off on an ominous note, leaving the boys to tightly hug each other and squeak in fear.

“N-no...I c-can’t…” Gray whimpered. “Not again...kill me now...I can’t go through that again!”

“I’d rather kiss a toad than to do that again!” Natsu began to quiver. 

Lucy raised her head to the ceiling. “WILL SOMEBODY JUST PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF LOKE IS GOING ON?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A dark hooded figure in the distance passed between the townhouses, occasionally stopping to accept various gifts from the marketers and different families from Magnolia. As the figure passed by, liquid flowed from her robe, letting the wind disperse it throughout the town, enchanting strange glowing blue plants to spring up from the ground.

Master sat in deep thought, eyes closed with a mug of beer at his side as Mira approached him. “Master, have you taken a pill?”

“Yes, I have, thank you.” The old man looked up. “Did those two rascals take a pill?”

“Um, about that Master…” Mira glanced over at Natsu and Gray, who were sitting back to back, mumbling insults under their breaths. She couldn’t recall for the life of her if she had given them each a pill or not. “You don’t really think the scent’s that strong, do you?”

“She’s grown to a strength that I underestimated,” Master grumbled. “Even animals fall to her scent.”

A certain blonde-haired teen happened to overhear this conversation, and decided to go to the source for answers. “Master,” she strutted bravely over, “May I _please_ know what’s going on?”

“A very strong wizard is on her way here. Her scent can have dangerous effects to those who fall victim, so we have devised an antidote in order to protect everyone.”

Her brown eyes widened. “Wait, so you mean she casts a spell on herself that could be dangerous to others? Then that means everyone who greets her as she passes through town will smell her and—!”

Master shook his head. “The spell only applies to wizards so most of the townspeople are safe from her influence. Those who are at risk heard the bells earlier and took the pill.”

“How long does it last?”

“It doesn’t,” Erza replied from beside her. “The spell itself only lasts as long as the castor wants it to, so as long as she casts it, it won’t affect those who have taken the antidote. As soon as the spell’s gone, the pill’s effects wears away as well.”

“But, I don’t get it,” Lucy sat down in a chair, shoulders slumped in thought, “Why would she even do that in the first place? That’s mean and stupid, not to mention pointless.”

Erza looked up at the ceiling, smiling all-knowingly, “I would be careful of what I say if I were you. She is a Nereid’s daughter, making her one of the most powerful beings to exist. One wrong move will turn your body into mist.”

“WHAT?! YOU MEAN SHE’S THAT CRUEL?!”

Mira chuckled, wiping off a wine bottle and placing it back on the shelf. “Oh, Erza’s just exaggerating again! Though she won’t admit it, she’s actually really scared of her.”

“No, I'm not!”

Master, much to Erza’s luck, interrupted the conversation. “Someone get those two to drink a pill or they’re gonna reinact a pornfest for us again!”

“ _AGAIN?!_ ” Lucy screamed, raising her hands.

Too late. The guild doors slowly creaked open and the hall turned silent (minus Natsu and Gray of course, who were too wrapped up in their bickering to notice). Lucy held her breath and cautiously turned around; the other guild members began shaking in anticipation.

A woman’s shadow stood across the hall, her tattered robe scattering water drops in the wind. A light blue mist seemed to quickly engulf the guild, causing Lucy instinctively rush to cover her face, despite the fact that she had already taken the pill.

Strangely enough, the scent was rather pleasant: it reminded her of the misty ocean breeze on a warm sunny day. Lucy felt herself relax and sank into her seat, only to be hit with the sudden realization that Natsu and Gray had yet to take the pill and felt worry well up inside of her. Just what would effect would it have on them?!

“They have inhaled the scent,” Master mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. “It is stronger on males than females, depending on the gender of the castor.”

Sure enough, the two boys stopped their arguing and looked up at the shadow, pupils growing wide with a certain purple glint in their irises. The woman stepped forward and pulled back her hood.

A smiling, soft face was revealed, with defined, sharp features including shining (e/c) eyes and a smooth (s/c) complexion. Her body was adorned with loose pearls and her dress moved as if ocean waves churned within the folds. The back of her dress faded into a waterfall, ending shortly in a train behind her.

Lucy felt jealousy wash over her. How could one woman possess so much beauty and wield so much power at the same time?

“A naiad,” Master glanced up, as if reading Lucy’s thoughts, “The very few beings that exist from the Old World. A daughter of the queen, Amphitrite.”

He lifted his staff and smiled brightly for the first time that day. “All hail, (Name), daughter of the ocean and S-class Water Wizard of Fiore!”


	2. To the One Who Holds the Light

The woman smiled gently at the guild’s cheers for her return and a mild blush coated her cheeks in greeting. She began to walk forward, touching the shoulders of guildmates she’d known longer than the Stellar Wizard. “Hello, everyone. Wakaba, Macao, and Romeo? You’ve gotten so big!”

 

Lucy only stared on in awe. Wendy appeared next to her with Carla squeaking at her side.

 

“I wonder what the Master meant by ‘naiad’.” Wendy asked innocently, her brown eyes shining as she gazed upon the homecoming wizard. Lucy moved to answer, but the Exceed beat her to it.

 

Carla glanced up. “Don’t be afraid to question her, child,” the Exceed chastised the girl. “Approach her.”

 

The Sky Dragon Slayer smiled happily. “Yeah, maybe I should! Lucy, wanna come with me?”

 

Lucy froze at the mention of her name. She hadn’t realized she was staring too long at the beautiful wizard who was now talking to Warren and Max happily. Suddenly, before she could reply, something stopped her from answering Wendy.

 

She wasn’t the only one who went silent. The entire guild froze in shock and anticipation of what lay before them. 

 

Natsu collapsed to his knees, his onyx eyes nearly gone with the pupil nearly enveloping his iris. He was blushing madly and his mouth hung open, drool sliding down his lips slowly, softly. He reached out and clasped his hands around the naiad’s left calve, stroking the smooth skin in wonder, cradling it in his fingers. “Holy...this skin...tastyyyyyy…”

 

Lucy choked. What was going on?! Erza’s breath hitched sharply as she realized what was to come. Master’s previous smile disappeared as it transitioned into a state of disbelief and utter shock. “The pill…” he moaned as sweat dripped down his face.

 

As if it weren’t enough, Gray, having the same bodily symptoms as Natsu, slung his arms sensually around the naiad’s neck and breasts from behind. He began to whisper sweet nothing’s into her ear, occasionally nuzzling it with his lips. “My, how was the trip, sweetheart? Pumped up your body all for me, eh?”

 

Juvia...well, what do you begin with when it comes to this chick? She choked, coughed and made the loudest noise of utter anger and disbelief than the rest of the guild. Purple aura leaked off of her body as her eyes went white with rage. Gritting her teeth so hard, Lucy almost thought she cracked them, Juvia prepared to charge.

 

But the naiad’s expression was different than Lucy expected from someone being publicly sexually harassed (an experience that happened to her on a daily basis, for some strange reason). 

 

The woman rolled her (e/c) eyes and turned her head to glance at Gray. He smiled seductively, an image Lucy did NOT want to stay in her head, and cupped her chin between two fingers and leaned in to kiss her.

 

Instead, she swiveled her head to look down at Natsu, effectively causing Gray to lean in more than intended and crashed his lips onto her shoulder, which was bare for some reason (it was covered a minute ago…?)

 

The naiad easily slipped out of the Dragon Slayer’s sensual grasp and before he could even make a sound of protest, the woman lifted two fingers and split them, a white light emitting from her fingertips. It wasn’t evil, but it felt foreign.

 

“W-what magic is this?” Lucy backed away, sweating.

 

Erza smiled stiffly. “It isn’t magic; it’s a power that was developed in another dimension that’s ten times stronger than magic. It’s called the Elemental.”

 

Wendy shook. “I-I’ve never heard of such a powerful type of force…”

 

“Chin up, child!” Carla rebuked/comforted her. “That power won’t harm you! She’s simply reducing the spell she enchanted upon those two ruffians.”

 

Indeed, as the light toned down, Gray and Natsu blinked harshly, frozen in their previous positions, as if waking up from a trance. The purple glint in their eyes were gone and were reverted back to normal.

 

The naiad smiled at the two boys. “Hello, Natsu. Gray. I see you’ve awoken from your trance.”

 

They focused their eyes on her for no more than two moments before breaking into large smiles and laughter. With arms outstretched, the trio embraced each other tightly.

 

“(NAME)!” the two mages cried happily.

 

(Name) laughed ecstatically and squeezed her two childhood friends. Erza closed her eyes, pleased that no pornfest was initiated and smiled proudly. Lucy blinked, wondering where the intimate demeanor of her two friends vanished to a few moments ago.

 

The hugging friends separated as (Name) engulfed Natsu in a separate, anaconda-like hug. “AH! Natsu! I missed you sooooooooooooooooo much!”

 

Wendy and Lucy blinked. “Huh?” This woman seemed so highly-respected and queenly not too recently, almost the same face as one would address Erza. Now, she was squealing and blushing and acting all lovey-dovey over Natsu.

 

Natsu, unaffected from the hug, hugged (Name) back with equal enthusiasm. “(Name)! Man, I missed ya, too! I can’t wait to fight you!” Tears comically streamed down his face as he held onto (Name).

 

(Name) began to kiss the boy’s face all over, just barely missing his lips. “Mwah! I (mwah) missed (mwah) my cute (mwah) lil’ (mwah) dragon boy (mwahmwahmwah)!” Natsu stood there, happily accepting the sisterly kisses that were bestowed upon him. She pinched his cheeks and stroked his hair and nuzzled noses with him all at once. 

 

“My lil’ dragon boy!” She kept repeating over and over and over again to Natsu. His cute demeanor suddenly vanished as his eyes went evil. He slammed his fists together and grinned widely.

 

“H-alright, (Name)! It’s time for me to pummel you to the gr--”

 

Suddenly, a fist broke out from (Name)’s side, effectively sending him flying across the hall and into the request board. “Not a chance, Dragon Boy.” (Name) deadpanned.

 

Lucy and Wendy squealed. “ZERO TO A HUNDRED REAL QUICK!” The blonde raised her arms comically in terror.

 

Gray snorted. “Yeah, smother me with kisses next.” He orated sardonically. (Name) whipped around. Gray nearly wet his pants until he realized she didn’t have a murderous look in her eyes, as she would have in her childhood.

 

“Gray!!!!” The naiad threw herself at the Ice Mage, earning a “Gah!” from him. Instead of sisterly nuzzling, (Name) hugged Gray tightly, cradling his head close to her shoulder. He returned the hug cautiously until he saw someone charging at (Name)’s back.

 

“LOVE RIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!!”

 

He moved to cry out to her, but as Juvia’s fist came down on her head, a hand caught her wrist. Juvia widened her eyes in shock as (Name) turned from Gray’s hug and smiled at the fuming mage. 

 

She took Juvia’s hand in her own two hands and shook it happily. “Hi! I’m (Name). You must be Juvia Lockser, right? I’ve heard so much about you! Your water talent is incredible!”

 

Juvia froze. This was NOT the reaction she was expecting. The only thought that lingered in her mind was: How did she stop her silent Water Fist attack? Was she a Water Mage as well?

 

“I...uh, you just...I…” Juvia was at a loss for words. “How...but…”

 

(Name) shook her head and kept holding Juvia’s hand as if they were best friends. “No, no. Don’t say anything. The light of Fairy Tail has shone onto you. The darkness no longer envelops you!” She hugged the blue-haired mage, causing a nervous squeak to come out of her. “Welcome to Fairy Tail, love!”

 

Gray and Lucy sweatdropped. “Geez, I thought Juvia would really let her have it…” Lucy said.

 

The Ice Mage chuckled. “Nah, (Name)’s been a social person ever since I can remember. She loves newcomers for some reason. I think she even has a thing for Dragon Slayers.”

 

Lucy smiled knowingly. “Or maybe it’s just Natsu.”

 

Gray frowned. “Please. That idiot coal-for-brains can’t even appeal to her in the slightest even if he tried.”

 

The next second, Natsu was colliding heads with Gray. “What was that, loudmouth?”

 

“I’ll take you right on!” Gray growled. The sound of a sword alerted the boys that death may be a little too close at hand if they didn’t shut up. Both mages immediately linked hands and imitated their ‘we-are-bffs-not-fighting’ dance, but realized the sword wasn’t landing on them.

 

Erza jumped and threw her sword down on (Name)’s form. Lucy jumped in surprise, but saw the the naiad gently pushed Juvia out of the way and somehow pulled a small dagger out of thin air. 

 

Where had it come from? Did she use requip?

 

As the two women clashed swords at each other and pranced around the guild doing so, a conversation incited. “So, how was the quest?” Erza asked casually as she thrust a sword at (Name)’s stomach.

 

(Name) parried the thrust with a swipe of a double sided blade (where are all these weapons coming from?) and twirled it to block Erza’s double-sword attacks. “Quite well. I encountered a couple of challenging dark guilds on my way to the site. It was rather tedious to take so many souls at once.”

 

“Souls?!” Lucy nearly screamed. Who was this woman?

 

Happy hovered next to Lucy, a light tinkling noise emitting as he flapped his wings. “When (Name) touches you with her sword, it apparently gives you a taste of ultimate heavenly happiness so good your soul wishes to become her servant. This sword is called a misericorde and is very difficult to find.”

 

“A misericorde…” Lucy pondered. “I’ve read about them somewhere before.”

 

“In Greek mythology?” Levy appeared next to her. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Something was up about her smile. Lucy looked at her. “What? What is it?”

 

A smirk. “Nothing. I’ll tell you later.”

 

The sound of Erza yelling in surprise brought Lucy’s attention back to the casual sword clash between Erza and (Name). The sight of Titania flying backwards into a wall and the naiad rushing after her with a landing blow shocked Lucy to her core.

 

Someone beat Erza so quickly? Natsu, too. Just how powerful was this woman?

 

Erza coughed and smiled. “Just as I thought. I can’t surpass your training. You’ve been trained by the elite Queen of the Oceans. I cannot hold a candle to your raging fire.”

 

(Name) smiled and helped Erza up, brushing away a stray strand of scarlet hair. “Don’t say that. Train with me again.” She held up an arm, which had a nasty slash from Erza’s sword. “You laid quite a number on me there.”

 

The women embraced each other happily, laughing and joking along the way. Lucy drank in her surroundings. Everyone in the guild was smiling and happy and laughing at the return of this woman.

 

With Gildarts, people fumbled to keep him away from the citizens, lest he unintentionally destroy some buildings or something of the sort. This woman was embraced warmly and she seemed to be a well-known figure in the guild.

 

But her power was extraordinarily strong. Even at a distance, the waves of intensity raged through the entire city of Magnolia. No one feared her openly, Lucy assumed, but what was the mystery behind her? She didn’t seem...human.

 

Suddenly, all went quiet. That’s when Lucy realized that (Name) had raised her hands with her palms outward, asking for silence. Everyone's attention was on her, like she was about to say something enticingly captivating.

 

“A year passes by like an arrow.” (Name) started gently. “I have missed many of your birthdays and other celebrations that we, as a guild, commemorate together. You are my family. Fairy Tail is the heart of all magic, love, and kindness.”

 

Lucy’s heart beat faster as she stared at (Name)’s lips when they moved. She now realized why everyone was so in touch with her. The way she spoke, the tone she used, the body language she uses when addressing a crowd; it was all so captivating. This woman knew who her audience was and in which way she should gain their attention.

 

“Therefore,” her smooth, silky voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. “I would like to make up for all that I have missed in this past year by celebrating a unanimous birthday in Eden!”

 

A roar of applause and cheers arose from the crowd. Mages and wizards alike high-fived each other and embraced one another before making their way out the door. Almost as if in the same mind, Fairy Tail members ran down hills and roads before stopping at the beach near the Port of Hargeon.

 

Someone grabbed Lucy’s milky hand, tugging her eagerly towards the doors where the guild had exited from. “Come on, Luce! This is an experience ya don’t wanna miss!”

 

Happy flew above and around them. “Aye! Eden’s practically the Heaven in an ocean version!”

 

Erza ran a little ahead of them, tugging a confused Juvia along with a Sky Dragon Slayer bouncing beside her. As she fled out the doors, she whipped her scarlet hair across her shoulder and threw a “Hurry up, you’re not gonna want to miss it!” over her shoulder before disappearing down the road with her group.

 

Gray wasn’t in sight. Lucy swiveled her head as best as she could without hurting her jolting figure. “H-hey! Where’s Gray and that naiad woman?” she yelled over the wind to Natsu.

 

Happy dropped beside her head, flying at an angle in which he could meet her eye level. “Ah, don’t worry. They stayed back to talk about a few things. (Name)’s really close with Gray.”

 

Then, a mischievous look that Lucy knew all too well popped up on the Exceed’s face. “But I think they’re totally in loooooove!~”

 

Lucy nearly facepalmed. “They’re probably not.”

 

But the question nagged her in the back of her mind. Were they, though?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bonus: 

 

Your hand grazed his cheek, fingers slowly running over his bottom lip.

 

“Gray..” she whispered, her eyes lidded.

 

He grasped her wrists, almost desperately, a solemn look swimming in his eyes.

 

“(Name), please…” Gray closed the distance between them, settling their love with guilt piercing his heart like a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...but that bonus THO ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Glares of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been on here in soooooo long! I had such huge writer's block; it's insane! But with the help of the latest FT chapters, I've had some inkling of what I want for the next few chapters of this story.
> 
> It's still going but I might have to change the summary;;

You rubbed his cheek affectionately. It was icy, like he had just placed an ice pack there for hours before removing it. Well, he was an ice pack due to the magic ice particles that intertwined with his being. In contrast to his coldness, you were always warm, seeking to heat him up with your infatuation for him. You, however, placed a finger on his dipping chin.

 

“Gray.”

 

His stormy navy eyes swam with lust and desperation when he opened them. Yet, despite these attributes crowning his gaze, a confused and sad look replaced them. His chapped lips were still puckered. “W-what?”

 

You lowered your lids. “What is it that you desire from me?” You ran your fingers tentatively through the thick raven locks clouding his brow.

 

He clasped your hand suddenly. It was just as icy as his cheek, if not cooler. He was a human popsicle, just as Natsu described him to be. You smiled at the thought of the two quarreling; true, it had been entertaining to hear their rude, if not heartless, comments towards one another. There was a limit, one that Erza or Master had put a stop to.

 

“I need you.” His breath hitched slightly. Gray’s eyes dilated to a bigger pupil than you had seen before. He really did miss you while you were away. But, it had only been a year...how desperate can a man get?

 

“This is an extremely vague answer, my sweet male.” A melodious laugh erupted from your lungs, which you didn’t realize you had stilled for air until you let it go. You pulled away from his tight grasp, his fingers suddenly squeezing air from the loss of warm contact.

 

Straightening your magical robe, you pushed your stray strands of hair back in an attempt to make yourself look presentable. You were about to host a giant party in Eden, your underwater palace than even Oceanus could not compare to. It was an underwater dream; a  _ whole new world _ , if you could describe it for the laughs.

 

You heard a despondent sigh behind you. Turning to meet the Ice Make Mage, your eyes locked with his and you understood. He was alone; no Ur, no parents, and no (Name)...He really needed his desire to be quenched before he drove himself to insanity.

 

He was bare chested, as always, and his jeans seemed dusty when he stuffed his hands into the pockets in an attempt to cool his feelings away. Your eyes roamed over his perfectly sculpted abdomen, drinking in all the delicious details that lay before you. His bulging pectorals, those iron-clad biceps, his taut collarbone….his scars.

 

Your intense gaze made him uncomfortable, and for once, he felt truly ashamed to be half-naked in front of someone like you. Your status as the Maiden of the Oceans could bring any man to his knees, for you were not of the same world or universe as him and his kind.

 

Perhaps you had been staring too long. After all, what different was this man from any other Greek page that ran naked in the streets only for you to glimpse at them with your beautiful eyes. Your blessing from Aphrodite had been a curse; the witch-goddess never ceased to make you suffer out of her own jealousy of your natural beauty.

 

No. As you stared at Gray’s twitching torso, you realized that this man never fought for your attention. He was so bathed in glory and internal beauty that you had given him a different kind of attention on your own accord. As children, he did not have even a spark of lust-filled thoughts, a scenario you found strange.

 

All of Greece knew lust and desire at a young age. Every child tapped into their sexual beliefs and deepest secrets at the mere age of five, whereas in Earthland, most of the boys were as dimwitted as a straw. Due to this fact, you had strayed from males until….three years ago. On that night--

 

“Ah, so you’ve managed to trick the guild into thinking you miss them, (Name).” A grumpy and rusty voice roused you from your thoughts as you looked down to gaze at the mustache-faced dwarf you called Master. Hilarious.

 

“I am most pleased to see you haven’t changed one bit, Master.” you quipped back at the old man, grasping your cloak for physical comfort. 

 

He grunted. “You have not answered my question, girl. Why do you sweet-talk your fellow comrades and then tear each of their hearts apart when you toy with their relationships with one another?”

 

Your gaze turned soft at his seemingly-rebuking words. “I apologize if my curse by the goddess of beauty and lust herself has not lifted. My Siren’s Spell doesn’t conjure on my own will, this you should know.”

 

Makarov’s diagonal eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, but didn’t rebuttal the conversation any further. He turned towards Gray, clasping his small yet rough hands behind his back. “Well then, boy, I presume you’re not here to clean the guild hall?”

 

Gray’s shy and innocent aura immediately wore off as he glared at the man. “Buzz off, old geezer. Stop playing matchmaker with me. You know why I got pulled behind.”

 

“Yes, I do.” With those words, he turned abruptly to you. You raised an eyebrow at him in a mocking challenge. He stalked over to you, suddenly making his body stretch to reach your eye level. His glare bore through your soul and all of those whom you had captured in an abyss, penetrating deep into your heart.

 

“Listen well, naiad.” His breath stunk of alcohol, but that didn’t frighten you. “Tempt one more man to succumb to your succubi ways of the Greeks and I shall banish you from Earthland. They are immoral teachings that are not welcome here and they will never be.”

 

You glared back. “You are playing with fire and water, old man. Your army of children will stand nothing against my worst Leviathans and their offspring. I will raise the deepest monsters of the abyss, the likes of which you have never seen before. They are bred with the very fabric of the Elemental, thus your ‘magic’ will have no more than a scratch on their scales of poison.”

 

“Watch who you threaten, Third.” You finished your angry speech, your breath slightly labored. Makarov’s eyes flared, but he said nothing. Maybe it was just your imagination; you could’ve sworn you saw his pristine mustache twitch. His breathing, however, was even.

 

“Hmph.” The old man shrank back down to his dwarf-like size, eyes still locking with yours. “You don’t frighten me. I have been through too much to be scared of a wizard by the likes of you.”

 

“Perhaps,” you replied more calmly. The tight anger in your chest had evaporated. “I am not like most of the people, much less, wizards you have met in your entire life.”

 

You turned to Gray, a much more serene expression painting your lips as you smiled at the raven-haired man. “Well then. Shall we go to Eden, Gray?”

  
He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He was tense for the entire duration of your argument with Makarov. Gray let a slip of a smile show through. He stuck out a bare arm, inviting you to take it. “Let’s go…(Name).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it gets better, gimme time T-T
> 
> Remember, the more comments, the faster the chapters come!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Saffron out~


End file.
